


Everybody Lies

by orphan_account



Series: Ah, Sadness. [12]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Bad Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Bad Rasied Tommy, Dad Eret, Dead Wilbur, Eret Stealing your kids since 2020, Everybody lies, Exiled Tommyinnit, Other, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28992327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A little bit Inspired by the song Love the Way You Lie by Eminem Ft. Rihanna. They try to get AliveBur back. It works. Until Tommy realizes.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Ah, Sadness. [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116530
Comments: 6
Kudos: 217





	Everybody Lies

**Author's Note:**

> “Everybody Lies.” -Gregory House.  
> Quote from House .M.D.  
> Idea just popped in my head.

**-Everybody Lies  
  
**It was Wilbur. It was _Wilbur_. Not Ghostbur. Not a figment of his imagination. Not a _hallucination._ Not Dream pretending to be him. It was the real and alive **Wilbur**. Tommy couldn’t believe it his brother was back. It worked.   
  
“Ugh. What happened?” Wilbur groaned. He looked around, he was looking for his _brother._ His dearest brother. There he was. There was Tommy. He smiled softly. “Tommy.” Tommy looks back at him. He runs over to Wilbur. Wilbur hugs him. He _missed_ this.

”Wilby, your back!” Tommy pulled away. Wilbur saw the tears on his brothers face. He frowned, they were....blood...? That isn’t right.

”Tommy, your tears are blood.” Tommy looked confused at him.   
  
“What do you mean?”

”Never mind.” Tommy just shrugged it off. He grabbed Wilburs arm to show him around what was left of L’Manburg. Tommy did all the talking, Wilbur just nodded along. Tommy completely forgot about everyone else.

————¿————-¿———-¿————¿——-— At night 

It was night already. Tommy couldn’t believe it. _Already?_ “Wilbur lets go to my house. We can finish tomorrow, ok?”

”Ok Tommy. That sounds fine.”

It was a little later they were sitting on Tommy’s couch. Wilbur was about to put his arm around Tommy’s waist so they could cuddle. He felt something sharp poking from Tommy’s back. He looked at Tommy.

”T-Tommy.” Tommy looked over at him.

”Yeah?”

”W-Why is there an arrow through y-you?” He looked down. His eyes widened, he froze in shock.   
  
“W-Wilbur?”

”Tommy!” “Tommy!” “TOMMY!”

**slap**

Tommy opened his eyes. He was on the ground....? He didn’t understand, he was just with Wilbur. He saw Eret. Eret was leaning over him.

”Tommy. Are you there?”

”Y-yeah I am. Why?” Tommy tried sitting up. Eret just pushed him back down.

”Stay down, it’ll help.” That confused him even more.

”W-where’s Wilbur? My father? Tubbo?” Eret looked sadly at him.

”Philza left after you were.....shot. He said it was because you betrayed Techno. Tubbo... well Tubbo was injured, Philza brought him with him. And Wilbur... Wilbur is still dead.” Tears streamed down Tommy’s cheeks. They lied to him. They said they would _always_ be with him. Eret hugged him.

“W-who shot me.”

”Techno,” Eret said without pulling away, “I tried my best to heal you fully. But sadly we didn’t have enough supplies. You are on your last life, it takes more. Im so sorry Tommy.”   
  
Tommy reached his hand up, and touched Erets cheek, “A-at least you tried your best. B-but why did they lie to me?”

”Everybody lies, Tommy. You shouldn’t have had to gone through this.”

”P-please tell them one thing for me, Eret.”

”Of course Tommy.”

”G-Game Over.”

**Author's Note:**

> I swear if no one gets the reference at the end. If you do than comment you do :). It’s from a Movie series, a collection of Movies.
> 
> [Eret, Stealing Your Kids Since 2020]


End file.
